The Dreadful Warlock
by UndyingSins
Summary: Oneshot.  While Arthur feels happy about Ivan's death by the Lich King's hand, he agrees to go with Alfred and crew to raid Uldaur. First he needs to give them evidence he can summon. He's in for a nasty surprise...  Rated T to be safe


**/AN**

**I'm bored and this idea wouldn't get out of my head…especially once I watched the Hetalia episode where Iggy tried summoning something and got Russia's head instead. Slight race bending to make their classes fit.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

**AN/**

"Hey, Arthur! You know how to summon that imp yet?" Alfred F. Jones, one of the greatest warriors for the Alliance, called out to his warlock friend.

Standing by the South Bank of Dalaran was said warlock. "Yea, just you watch. Now that idiot Ivan's out of the way, I've got nothing to stop my summoning from working."

"Hey, Alfred," Ludwig said from behind them. "Feliciano, Honda, and I will go on ahead. We're going to meet up with Gilbert and clear out some trash."

Sitting by the Alliance Inn was a priest and a druid. The priest was waving a branch around and the druid was trying to grab it, constantly mewing.

"Ok, no problem. Wang Yao should already be there also. He can help out," Alfred told him. Kiku Honda and Feliciano Vargas stopped playing with the branch and they got onto three dragons. A Red Drake, a Blue Drake, and a Bronze Drake.

"Now come on, let's see your brilliant summoning," Alfred told Arthur.

Arthur nodded and started summoning. Just to find Ivan standing there in full-blown Death Knight armor.

"What? Aren't you supposed to be dead!" Arthur yelled at Ivan.

Ivan turned his purple eyes on Arthur and smiled. "But I am dead. I've been reincarnated."

"Hey, Arthur, are you ok?" the familiar voice of a French paladin said from behind them. They turned and saw Francis.

"Weren't you going to meet up with everyone at the raid entrance?" Alfred asked Francis.

"Oh, you just know I live to see Arthur fail in his summons. There's a reason he's known as the Dreadful Warlock," Francis stated.

Arthur threw some fire at Francis, who easily dodged. "Now, now. You know better than anyone that getting mad isn't the way to go."

In an attempt to break the growing silence, Alfred turned to Ivan and asked, "You want to join our raid? We're going to go try and stop what's going on in Uldaur."

"I'd be delighted too," Ivan told him. They shook hands, letting Ivan join the group. Ivan got on a bone gryphon and flew off.

"Ok, so that's a healer, two tanks, and a few DPS," Alfred muttered. "Just need another healer and we should be ready. I was thinking a shaman."

"Isn't Wang Yao a shaman?" Francis asked.

Alfred nodded. "But he's DPS. He doesn't seem like the kind that would heal, anyway."

"Then what about Loviano? I'm sure if he hears Feliciano is coming along he'll be willing too," Francis suggested.

"He's doing something with Antonio," Alfred stated. "We'll also need a warlock, since it seems like Iggy isn't coming."

"What do you mean I'm not coming?" Arthur asked. "I sure as hell am going!"

"But you can't summon an imp. We're going to need something with firepower and you hardly fit that," Francis stated. "Besides, isn't an imp supposed to be the easiest summon a warlock can do?"

"Don't mock me!" Arthur yelled at Francis, but knowing it was true. An imp was the first minion a warlock had, and from day one no matter how much he tried summoning, he always summoned Ivan. What was the problem?

"Maybe his magic's tabooed," Alfred said.

Francis nodded. "Or maybe he's not as good as he claims to be."

"Stop talking like I'm not here!" Arthur shouted. "I've done just fine without a minion! I'll go with you guys and prove to you I don't need an imp to make me worthy of raiding!"

"Oh, sorry, we couldn't help but overhearing," Roderich said from behind Alfred, Elizabeta at his side geared in another warrior outfit, "But Elizabeta and I couldn't help hearing your problem. We would be willing to come along."

"Great! Then we've got everyone!" Alfred stated. He shook both their hands and the foursome left, leaving Arthur Kirkland behind while the group of Feliciano, Roderich, Elizabeta, Francis, Gilbert, Alfred, Ludwig, Kiku, Wang Yao, and Ivan fought off the threat rising in Uldaur.

The legend of the Dreadful Warlock continues…

**/AN**

**Boredom! I didn't give everyone a clear-cut class if it wasn't mentioned. And at the start it's Kiku-san who's the priest and Feliciano-kun who's the druid. And yes, they're in Dalaran. I tried to make this as pre-Cataclysm as possible.**

**R&R Please!**

**AN/**


End file.
